


лишняя гостья

by shushusbaobei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bossy bottom Pansy, F/F, First meeting on the other people's wedding ceremony, Oral Sex, Some fluffy thing in the end, non-magic au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei
Summary: нежданная гостья на свадьбе - хорошая примета. но ведь самой гостье тоже должно «перепасть»
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 4





	лишняя гостья

За ужином они молчали. И сидя по оба конца стола, только неловко переглядывались, тут же опуская взгляд. Вокруг шумели поздравлениями многочисленные гости, бокалы звонко перестукивали. Официант, разбивший тарелку в суматохе, судорожно собирал осколки с пола.

— Эм, — в конце концов протянула одна из них и, запнувшись, только схватила воздух ртом.

— Пэнси Паркинсон, — представилась вторая, очевидно, поняв, что без знакомства не обойтись.

— Грейнджер, Гермиона Грейнджер, — с этими словами она попыталась пожать Паркинсон руку. Но снова потерпела неудачу, так как та оказалась левшой. «Господи» — подумалось ей — «Никогда. Никогда я больше не приду ни на чью свадьбу. Облажалась сначала на церемонии, а теперь еще вот..»

— Говоришь, как Бонд.

«Просто объясни, идиотка, зачем ты это сказала»

Мыслей на этот счет у неё не оказалось. И если начистоту, у Паркинсон вообще-то не было как таковых причин приходить на свадьбу. Ни с Уизли, ни с Браун близко она никогда не общалась. А знакомых ей лиц здесь особо не наблюдалось. Не считая пары приятелей из университета, неизвестно как затесавшихся в круг общения молодоженов. Впрочем, с ними можно было бы встретиться в менее торжественной и более расслабленной обстановке. А теперь из-за наспех высказанного по телефону согласия она вынуждена торчать на не интересующем её мероприятии со смущающе прекрасной девушкой напротив и неуклюжим официантом под ногами.

— Кто это?

— О чём ты? — Паркинсон уже успела забыть про дурацкое сравнение и искренне недоумевала.

— Ну, Бонд и всё такое. Я не знаю, — она осеклась, боясь показаться странной. Видно, кто-то достаточно знаменитый, чтобы быть локальной шуткой для абсолютного большинства.

— А, это из фильма персонаж, тайный агент и прочее. Просто он представлялся так же, вот и пришло в голову.

— Ясно, — Грейнджер улыбнулась. Вышло нервно и немного неестественно. Паркинсон улыбнулась в ответ. Кажется, она либо переживала меньше, либо, как говорится, забила, потому что предложение побыстрее откланяться и «допраздновать» в баре прозвучало именно от неё. И конечно, отказаться от такого предложения Гермиона была не в силах. В основном потому что было и правда довольно скучно, но и отрицать то, что и так очевидно — сущий бред. Её бисексуальная душонка сдалась окончательно, решив сделать все возможное для заполучения новой знакомой. Гермиона же привыкла потакать редко возникающим желаниям.

Так они оказались в туалете малоизвестного бара в весьма интересном положении.

[Х]

— Твою мать, Грейнджер, что ты творишь, — возмущенный шепот куда-то в волосы. Гермиона распускает руки, потому что знает, что не одной ей хочется. У неё слишком смелые мысли и слишком откровенные движения прохладных пальцев, только что державших стакан, куда бармен точно насыпал льда больше, чем нужно. Её колено, поставленное до того между чужих ног, поднимается выше и задирает подол, но лишь настолько, чтобы оголить половину бедра.

— Грех скрывать такую красоту под длинными юбками, — хрипло шепчет она чуть выше уха Паркинсон, перемещая ладонь к резинке белья: сжимает, царапает. Поддевает и отпускает — ткань ощутимо щелкает по коже, возвращаясь на место. Рука скользит по промежности, нащупывая искомое. Грейнджер надавливает и снова отпускает, мучает ожиданием.

Кожа Паркинсон, до того бледная, покрывается на щеках розовыми пятнами и мурашками по спине. Сама Пэнси взъерошенная, ослабевшей рукой сминает чужие волосы, обладательница которых позволяет себе довольно ухмыляться. Она спускается губами ниже и ниже, беззвучно подгоняемая нетерпеливой Паркинсон. В конце концов становится на колени и закидывает чужую ногу себе на плечо, скрываясь под длинной юбкой.

Сначала проводит языком по внутренней стороне бедра. Легонько закусывает кожу. Затем, отодвинув ткань в сторону, широко проводит языком по вульве.

Пэнси хватает ртом воздух и вцепляется в волосы Грейнджер ещё сильнее, направляя, указывая. Второй рукой она закрывает себе рот, всё ещё думая о том, что сюда внезапно могут зайти, услышав что-либо подозрительное.

Грейнджер не пренебрегает ничем: проникает внутрь, выводит восьмерки, снова подключает пальцы в поисках того самого, идеального для Пэнси метода.

[Х]

Паркинсон одернула юбку и повернулась к зеркалу. Только что в нём отражалась она, с лицом, не обремененным контролем над сложившейся ситуацией. Не в том смысле, что Гермиона не остановилась бы, нет. Стоило только попросить об этом.

Просто ей _нравилось_. Нравилось это чувство, с которым она могла _получать_. Размышляла Пэнси, смывая ожидаемо смазанную поцелуями помаду. Грейнджер всё ещё смотрела на неё с немым восхищением, отвлекшись от вызова такси.

— К тебе или ко мне? — прервала её Паркинсон, закончив с приведением себя в порядок.

— К тебе, у меня не прибрано.


End file.
